


Let it Snow

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Puis il y a de la neige, mais vraiment, ça déborde de fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Combeferre n'avait pas prévu de se lever pour affronter le froid ce matin-là. (Mal)heureusement pour lui, la météo et son amoureux ne comptaient le laisser tranquille.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Alors  
> Déjà que la ligne éditoriale de ce calendrier c'est le fluff, là ça explose véritablement. Sans doute à cause de ce ship qui je refuse totalement de voir malheureux (et que Courfeyrac est trop chou pour ne pas faire du fluff), mais voilà, vous êtes prévenu.e.s  
> Ce OTP a été proposé par la merveilleuse ElsaDreary <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Combeferre se réveilla lentement ce matin-là, sentant des pieds froids collés contre ses jambes et une main lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Grommelant doucement, il enfonça sa tête dans ses oreillers et entendit un doux rire résonner dans la chambre.  
\- Réveille-toi, lui chuchota Courfeyrac à l'oreille, et le jeune homme n'eut besoin que de ces quelques mots pour savoir que son amoureux souriait. Il neige.  
Combeferre se retint de remarquer que quelques flocons n'étaient pas suffisants pour le tirer de son lit chaud et douillet, quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa couverture et qu'un t-shirt atterrissait sur sa tête.  
\- Allez, habille toi et viens voir !  
L'esprit encore endormi, il devina plus qu'il n'entendit les pas de Courfeyrac sur le plancher de leur chambre et le bruit de leur fenêtre qu'on ouvrait. Par contre le courant d'air froid fit naître des frissons sur sa peau - comme le rire de Courfeyrac, qui devait regarder avec émerveillement la neige tournoyer dans le ciel.  
Décidant enfin à se lever, Combeferre enfila le haut qui trônait près de lui - puis un sweat plus chaud, pour faire bonne mesure - et rejoint l'autre jeune homme sur leur balcon, regardant de longues secondes les flocons descendre lentement sur la ville encore endormie.  
Et il sut qu'il avait définitivement bien fait de se lever quand des lèvres se posèrent contre sa joue et que Courfeyrac se blottissait tendrement contre lui pour admirer le paysage s'enneiger petit à petit.


End file.
